Playing Pretend
by SkyWolf
Summary: a little OOC [kaginu sanmir] Set in modern day times, Inuyasha has to pretend to be Kagome's boyfriend to get Kouga off her back. Please R&R! thanks
1. Chap 1: learning how to pretend

Ok, here we are with another story! Aren't you happy? I am! Ok, well on with it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat shivering in the corner of the school bus seat. She had forgotten to grab her coat on the way out and of course she was freezing. It was mid January and the bus ride was an hour long. Kagome looked up when she felt someone sit next to her. She hadn't even noticed that it was his stop.  
  
"Hey, did you forget your jacket again?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.  
  
Kagome nodded and stuttered her answer. "I-I forgot my coat b-because I woke up l-late. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but you have to start remembering your jacket, your gonna get sick! This happens every other day!" Inuyasha lectured. (a/n can't you just imagine him shaking his finger at her with a serious face? Lol!)  
  
Inuyasha reached at and grabbed Kagome around the waist. He pulled her next to him and she smiled up at him gratefully. She snuggled up next to him and tried to warm up. Inuyasha sighed, looking around them. Everyone on the bus was looking at them. Inuyasha growled, and everyone looked away. 'Huh, I guess being a hanyou has some good points.'  
  
The bus slowed to a stop and on climbed Miroku and Sango. "Let me guess, Kagome forgot her jacket again?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yup, she was freezing when I got on the bus." Inuyasha said again, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I am awake you know." Kagome's voice was slightly muffled from her mouth being buried in Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I forgot that you don't like being ignored." Sango said.  
  
"It's okay, how could you know that I was hearing everything you were saying about me? I'm just going to take a nap. We have a whole hour to sleep and you are just weird not to take advantage of it." Kagome muttered, snuggling closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave a knowing smirk as Inuyasha's arm started to fall asleep. "This happens every time. Let me guess, your arm is falling asleep and Kagome is sound asleep?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha muttered, ignoring them.  
  
For the whole bus ride Inuyasha either glared at kids on the bus, or looked down at the sleeping Kagome. Miroku and Sango talked quietly to each other. By the time they reached the school Miroku's face was bright red, and Inuyasha's arm felt like it was going to fall off.  
  
"Kagome, it's time to wake up, we're here." Inuyasha said, gently shaking Kagome awake.  
  
"I don't wanna, I'm comfy. A little longer?" Kagome asked. This also happened everyday, and Inuyasha always said the same thing in reply.  
  
"You don't want me to carry you to the indoor pool and drop you in now do you?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome shot up and looked around. "Damn, school already?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and got off the bus. Kagome followed and the caught up to Miroku and Sango. They all walked threw the halls joking and laughing, until a certain wolf demon decided to show up.  
  
"Hello dear Kagome, would you like me too get rid of this stupid hanyou for you?" Kouga asked, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and got into a fighting position. "Kagome don't move okay?"  
  
Kagome said yes and smiled. This happened a lot, but not every day. Kagome smiled thinking back to the first day they had met. He had been protective of her even then, and he hadn't changed a bit.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome sat with a couple other kids playing in the sandbox. A young boy with long white hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears. He timidly sat down next to her and started to play.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what about you?" He asked shyly.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Are those real?" Kagome asked, pointing to his ears.  
  
Inuyasha cringed, and nodded. Kagome's eyes sparkled, and she reached up a hand tentatively. She started to pet his ears, and Inuyasha leaned into the caress, a low purring sound coming from deep in his chest. Kagome giggled, and continued to pet his ears.  
  
"Hey, half-breed, what are you doing with MY woman?" Kouga growled, snatching Kagome's hand from Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Kouga, let go. I'm not your woman. Go away." Kagome yelled, trying to get Kouga to let go.  
  
"That stupid mutt has you brainwashed! I'll kill you for that." Kouga yelled, still not letting Kagome go.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga, and his eyes flashing red. "Let go of her now. She doesn't want you to touch her so don't." Inuyasha growled, starting to get really angry.  
  
Kouga let go of Kagome and he fought Inuyasha. They had to be pulled apart by a teacher, and even then it was hard to keep Inuyasha from killing Kouga.  
  
Later that day before their parents got there, Kagome thanked Inuyasha and hugged him. Ever since then they had been inseparable.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this please."  
  
Inuyasha looked uncertain then nodded. Kagome walked up to Kouga looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kouga, you want me to be your girlfriend right?" She asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"You are already my girlfriend, the only reason your not with me is because that dog-turd over there brain washed you." Kouga said confidently.  
  
Kagome was livid, nobody called Inuyasha names while she was around. "Kouga, you jerk, I am not your girlfriend, Inuyasha is just a person, and he did not brainwash me!" Kagome yelled, then slapped him.  
  
Kouga was stunned. The crowed that had gathered around them was stunned. Inuyasha however was smirking. 'I thought she would do something like this.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome, did that half-breed make you say that? I'll kill him!" Kouga yelled, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him! And...I can't go out with you because I...um, have a boyfriend!" Kagome said, trying to think of something to get him off her back.  
  
Inuyasha's grin got bigger. This he hadn't thought of. 'So, she wants to pretend to have a boyfriend? Who will it be though?'  
  
Kagome turned toward Inuyasha and silently mouthed the word 'Please!' This got Inuyasha stunned. He was the one she was going to pretend to go out with. He nodded slightly and Kagome turned back to a yelling Kouga.  
  
"...is it your going out with? Tell me!" Kouga ended.  
  
Kagome grinned and answered, "Inuyasha."  
  
Kouga was once again stunned. His mouth moved, but words didn't come out. Kagome turned around on her heel and marched back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. Miroku and Sango gave Inuyasha and Kagome a confused look. The only reason Inuyasha knew what was going on was his hearing, and now they were wondering why Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulder..  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"I am now Kagome's boyfriend." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome punched him.  
  
"Pretend boyfriend." She corrected.  
  
Miroku and Sango just gaped. Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought, 'This is going to be a very long day...'  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
So what do you think of my new story? Huh, huh, huh? Please review! I love reviews. Guess what? My birthday is on January 11! (Which is this Sunday) so I think that reviews would be the perfect present. Don't you? OK, well, that's all for now, I'll try and update soon! Thanks  
  
Ryngrl5 


	2. Chap 2: Kouga's dissapointment

Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
Kody Leigh- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked my idea, and I'm going to be using that idea in this chapter, so don't worry. I'm really glad you like this story. Thanks!  
  
Sierra- I loved your review! Thank you so much. I'm glad you could visualize what I wrote.  
  
Black Twilight Hitokiri()- Thanks for the birthday wishes. I promise to continue this story. (he he he)  
  
Amy- Thank you soooo much, I love it when people love my stories, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.  
  
Hiei'sFireyGurl52890- I LOVED your review! It was sooo funny, I was laughing my head off and my brother was looking at me weird! Lol!  
  
Moderndaybattosai- Thank you I loved unwrapping my beautiful review. I hope to unwrap many in the future!  
  
Lynn666- Thank you for singing me happy birthday, you were the first. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Black-cats- I love your pen name! (I know, that was sooo random, but I just had to say) I'll try and review your story if I have time, and I probably will, but I'm gonna try and put this story up first! Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Baybeetee- Thanks, I love getting encouragement!  
  
LatiaMC- I promise you that I will continue! (Determined look on face) Thank you so much for the encouragement.  
  
Pony- Thanks for the review. I don't think I'm going to have Kouga ignore what they say, just react strongly. Well, you'll find out in this chapter how he reacts, so read to find out!  
  
Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I never thought this story would get such a response. I got 11 reviews for the first chapter! I was in shock I swear! *Big smile on face* you love me! You really, really love me! I feel so proud! Well, I bet you would love me even more if I continued with the story, huh? OK, well I will move on!  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for my first and second chapter. I'm sorry that I forgot to put in there. Well, don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha waited just inside of the doors, watching for their bus to come. 'I hate how it's always late!' Kagome thought frustrated. Just like she had expected, it had been a long day, and she just wanted to get home. Kouga had told everyone he knew that she and Inuyasha were going out, so naturally everyone had come and asked them to confirm it.  
  
"Kagome, why is Kikyou coming over here?" Inuyasha asked, looking at a positively livid Kikyou. (a/n just so you know, I hate Kikyou and I will be doing a lot of Kikyou bashing in this story. Sorry!)  
  
"I don't know, maybe she also wants to know if we're going out." Kagome answered, not really caring. She hated Kikyou with a passion, and Inuyasha knew it.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyou said in her cold voice when she reached them, "is it true that you and that Higurashi girl are going out?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered shortly.  
  
Kikyou turned to Kagome and gave her a cold glare. "I also love Inuyasha, so this is war. I will not allow vermin like you to keep him."  
  
Kagome didn't look fazed in the least. She had expected something like this. "This is not war, Inuyasha is a big boy, and he can date whoever he wants."  
  
Kikyou just huffed and walked away. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry; do you want to go out with her? If you do, we can always 'break- up' and I'll find someone to fake go out with." Kagome said pained. She hated Kikyou, but she wouldn't hold Inuyasha back if he truly like her.  
  
"Gross, I would never like a girl like her. I think the only thing she ever gets excited over is her own reflection." Inuyasha said disgusted.  
  
"Ok, well, you tell me if you like someone and we can have this whole 'break-up' scene, it'll be fun. Everyone will think we'll never talk again, and then we'll come in the next day back to normal." Kagome smiled at that thought. She could just see everyone's face in shock, and Inuyasha and her ignoring them. "What I don't get is why everyone is so interested in us going out. I mean, we are definitely not popular, if anything we're the opposite, and yet everyone had to ask if we REALLY are going out. It's getting annoying."  
  
"I know, I think it's because that's the best gossip this school is ever going to get. This town is tinny, and the only people that are interesting are the one's who do something no one expects. This would be what we did." Inuyasha answered, and then started to growl. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at and saw Kouga coming.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her against his chest. She put her hands around his waist and hoped that Kouga would just continue walking. She had no such luck though as Kouga stopped right next to them and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Inuyasha growled again, this time louder.  
  
"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome asked, starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"I want prove that you're really a couple." Kouga said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"How would we do that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, all couples kiss don't they?" Kouga asked, his smirk getting bigger.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her hesitate. 'I really want Kouga to leave me alone. Should I kiss him? Well, what harm could it do? It might be my first kiss, but at least its with a friend, right?' Kagome thought, and then nodded to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. (a/n GO INU!) Kagome responded immediately, kissing him back. Kouga was in shock, (a/n again..) and he glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare you touch my woman!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed and whispered, "He is hopeless! Does he have any idea what he just said?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "I don't think his brain is connected to his mouth, if he does have a brain that is.."  
  
"Oh, look, our bus is here, let's go." Kagome said, skipping out to the bus. Inuyasha just sighed and followed, leaving Kouga behind, still mad as hell.  
  
***Miroku and Sango***  
  
"Did you see that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha just kissed Kagome. I don't think that was acting." Sango answered.  
  
They both stood in the crowed watching what was going on between Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga. All the girls were trying to comfort Kouga, while all the boys were talking about how Inuyasha had gotten a really good catch or something.  
  
"I think it's about time. Those two have been best friends for so long this was bound to happen. Do you remember when we met them?" Miroku asked, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Yeah." Sang sighed, also smiling.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A 7-year-old Inuyasha and Kagome sat underneath a giant tree in the park by their houses. They had just been running around, and Kagome was tired. Inuyasha was tired in the least, but Kagome was just a normal human 7-year- old. As they sat there two little kids came up to them.  
  
"Hi!" Said the little girl, "I'm Sango! What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome!" Kagome said just as hyper. (a/n wow, a hyper Kagome, now wear have I seen that before...)  
  
"I am Miroku." Said the other kid, a little boy. He came up to Kagome and took her by the hand, "My beautiful lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my children when you are of age?" (a/n Miroku never changes does he?)  
  
One second later Miroku was on the ground with a large bump on his head, and an angry hanyou standing over him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself, I say that to every girl I meet, please don't kill me!" Miroku begged.  
  
"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he wouldn't hurt you. He's actually really nice." Kagome managed to choke out between spurts of laughter.  
  
"I can be mean if I have to, and I will kill you if you ever say that to Kagome again." Inuyasha growled. Kagome just sighed and watched as Sango beat up Miroku for saying that again.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Both Miroku and Sango were smiling at the memory. After that Inuyasha had become reluctant friends with Miroku, but he had soon become best friends with the pervert.  
  
"Come on, let's get on the bus." Sango said and they walked outside and on the bus. They sat down by Inuyasha and Kagome and talked about school.  
  
***End of chapter 2***  
  
Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved them. I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter! Ok, well that's it for now! Bye! 


	3. Chap 3: Hidden Feelings

Hello again people! I know ya'll love me! That had to be the funniest chapter to write! OK, in this chapter I promise to get into the whole Inu/Kag relationship (like if they have feelings for each other or not). Oh, and I just have to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! He he he, fun!  
  
X-with stars- thank you so much for the review! I loved it!  
  
Inugurl1- Ok, you're going to find out what Inuyasha feels for Kagome in this chapter, so don't worry, everything will be explained!  
  
Sierra- Thanks for the review! It so made my day!  
  
Kody Leigh- I LOVE FLUFF TOO! He he, go us! Lol, ok, thanks for the review.  
  
X shadow- Thanks! I also love when Inuyasha is all protective and everything like that, I just couldn't help myself!  
  
Animemistress419- here's your next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Anime-is-da-bomb- I love your pen name! I'm glad you like my story; I love it when people are happy with what I write.  
  
Daddys lil angel- Here's your chapter! Thanks for the birthday wishes, I am so happy to be turning 15!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1- Thanks! Yeah, I didn't want to get rid of the whole demon thing just because it's a high school fic! I'm glad you approve!  
  
Pony- I know, I could see that happening at our school too! (just so everyone knows we go to the same school!) I hope to get Kouga ignored in this chapter. I sooooo hate Kouga, he always gets in the way! Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, that's it for reviews. I hope to be getting just as many for my next chapter, I love waking up to see that I have a ton of reviews. (Doesn't everyone?) OK, well on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So Kagome, what do you want to do this weekend?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hey, what about us? Are we going to be left out?" Miroku pouted.  
  
Kagome laughed and watched as Sango and Miroku fought about letting him join in on the weekend plans. 'They should get together, they obviously like each other.' She thought, still laughing. She shot a glance over at Inuyasha and saw that he wasn't looking at her, but out the window. 'Damn, I hope he isn't mad at me over this whole boyfriend thing. I don't want him to be mad at me, I love him damn it! How am I supposed to pull this off?' She thought, starting to get nervous.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand was thinking about something along the same lines, 'How am I going to pull this off? Damn it, I love her, how am I supposed to just pretend that we're friends when we're going out? This sucks! I will never be able to do this! What if we have to kiss again, I don't think I'll be able to control myself...'  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, I'm sorry about today." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.  
  
"I know you probably want to do something other than pretend to be my boyfriend, but I really appreciate that you're helping me get rid of Kouga." Kagome answered, looking at her hands in her lap.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. "It's ok. I don't care, and I don't have anything better to do." Inuyasha said, again looking away.  
  
That's when Kagome noticed that Sango and Miroku had been quit for too long. She glanced over at their seat and saw them peeking their eyes over the top of the seat. The veins started to pop out of Kagome's head and narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Um, hi Kagome." Sango said sheepishly.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Kagome growled out.  
  
"Watching you and Inuyasha confess your lo.." Miroku started to say, but Inuyasha stopped him by covering Mirouku's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Inuyasha whispered dangerously.  
  
Miroku just nodded and Inuyasha let him go. They sat in silence for a minute before *Slap* could be heard all around the bus.  
  
"Miroku you pervert!" Sango screeched, starting to beat him up.  
  
*~*~  
  
'Ku ku ku, how stupid they are, they just sit there and go on with their daily lives. Just wait until I get to them. They will all hate each other, especially Inuyasha and Kagome.'  
  
*~*~  
  
'I love Saturday, it's they best day of the week!' Kagome thought as she slowly stretched. She had just woken up and was about to get up.  
  
"Yo, Kag, get up already!" Sango yelled threw the door.  
  
"What? Why are you here?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"Kagome, it's already noon. We're going to the movies at two remember?" Sango asked. (^.^ I love sleeping in till noon!)  
  
"It's NOON? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kagome yelled, jumping out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sango just laughed and walked down stairs to join the boys.  
  
"What is she doing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Taking a shower." Inuyasha answered. Sango looked at him weird and he continued, "I can hear the shower running stupid."  
  
"She's taking a shower huh?" said Miroku, looking like he was going into la la land.  
  
*Bam* *Crash* Miroku sat on the floor with two big bumps on his head. "He he he, what did I do now?"  
  
Inuyasha's eye started to twitch, and he just went outside to think. 'Damn, I have to kill him sometime soon. Why does he have to be such a pervert?'  
  
"Hello dear brother, I believe we have something to discus." Said a cold voice from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to see his older half-brother standing there. 'Damn, why is he here?'  
  
"We have some unfinished business, like when you're going to die." Shesshomaru stated coldly, and then lounged at Inuyasha.  
  
***End of chapter 3***  
  
Mwhahahaha, evil cliffy I know. Don't worry, I'll try and update as soon as I can. ^.^  
  
Inu- This story sucks.  
  
Me- o.O when did you get here?  
  
Kc- Hiya Ryngrl!  
  
Me- O.O when did you get here?!?  
  
Kc- he he he, I dragged Inu here to see what you were doing.  
  
Me- OOO, well I just finished typing my next chapter! ^.^  
  
Kc- YEAH! I can't wait to read it, when is it going to be up?  
  
Inu- *trying to sneak away*  
  
Kc- *pulls him back by leash* O no you don't! *laughs manically*  
  
Me- -_- Um, Kc, why do you have a leash?  
  
Kc- So Inu won't run away! ^.^  
  
Me- Ok, um, Kc I think you should Inu back to Kagome.  
  
Kc- I DON'T WANNA!  
  
Kag- *really pissed* Let him go!  
  
Inu- -_- don't I have a say in this?  
  
Kc&Kag- NO!  
  
Me- OK, well that's it for now, I'm going to let Kc and Kagome fight over Inu for a while, then I'm going to write some mushy Inu stuff to get him back for saying my story sucks, mwhahaha!  
  
Inu-*mutters* damn crazy wench... 


	4. Chap 4: Second Kiss

Well, I'm back! I'm sorry for the evil cliffy, I promise to explain some of the more confusing things in this chapter. Ok, here are the review responses!  
  
buwan anhel- Hey! I'm glad you like it. It makes al warm and fuzzy.  
  
Anime-is-da-bomb- here's my update. I hope you like it.  
  
Sun flower- a yes, fluffy has arrived. He he, this will be a very Fluffy filled chapter.  
  
Moderndaybattosai- thanks, I love to know that people loveit. It makes me happy^.^.  
  
Fuzzy purple people- lol, I love sleeping till noon. Here's your next chapter!  
  
Lil Shaman Girl- thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lunatic Pandora1- I'm sorry you don't like my choice on brining in Shesshomaru and Naraku, but I want this story to have a plot with some danger. I promise I'm going to have a lot of fluff though.  
  
x-with stars- I try to update soon, it doesn't always happen this fast though. If you've read my other story, I Have to What, you'll know that I sometimes take a while to update.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way in time, but was still confused. 'Why the fuck is he here now? I haven't seen him in five years!'  
  
"Shesshomaru, I'm glad you're acting normal, but why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his older half brother.  
  
"I have been told that you still lived, and I could not let you disgrace our name." Shesshomaru answered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He thought back to the last day he had seen his older brother and remembered how Shesshomaru had beaten him up and left him for dead. 'Idiot, he thought that would kill me?'  
  
"Look I don't even let people know I have a brother. No one knows that we're related." Inuyasha told him.  
  
Shesshomaru stopped his attack and looked at Inuyasha funny. "You haven't told anyone that you are my brother?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Then how did Naraku find out?" Shesshomaru asked.  
  
"Naraku? Who's Naraku? I don't know any Naraku." Inuyasha answered. His head shot up when he heard a gasp coming from the direction of the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a shocked Kagome. "Did you just say N-Naraku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, would you know him?" Shesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome jumped a little at the sound of Shesshomaru's voice. She hadn't even noticed that he was there. "I-I do, unfortunately." Kagome answered.  
  
"How do you know him?" Inuyasha asked, confused even more. (a/n o, poor confused Inu!)  
  
"He, he's a friend of my fathers. Or was at least." Kagome answered, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Did you tell him that I was Shesshomaru's brother?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, I hate him. He's the reason my father is dead." Kagome spat out.  
  
"How is that?" Shesshomaru asked, curious.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she answered. "He hired someone to crash into my father's car. They could never prove it, but I knew it was true. He didn't like the fact that my father knew what he was doing to gain a little more money. I saw him laughing at my father's funeral, and the day he died Naraku was also there. I was only 4 at the time, but I knew he was a very evil person." Kagome shuttered at the memory.  
  
"KAGOME, INUYASHA, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE MOVIE!" Sango yelled out the door. Inuyasha and Shesshomaru could here her, but Kagome couldn't.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go. We're going to be late for the movies." Inuyasha told her, heading back toward her house.  
  
Kagome followed, still afraid from the memory of Naraku. 'I will get you back. Don't you worry.' She thought, before following Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~ 'So Shesshomaru has arrived to spoil my fun. I will have to put a stop to that.....'  
  
*~*~  
  
***Monday Morning on the bus***  
  
It had been a long weekend. Kagome had barley gotten any sleep that night because of her memories, and Inuyasha had been trying to get away from his brother. 'Stupid Shesshomaru and his making me live in his apartment. Like I can't take care of myself. I grew up alone; I can survive not having him looking over my shoulder every two seconds.' Inuyasha thought irritably. Shesshomaru had forced him to live in his apartment in this town. He wanted to make sure that Inuyasha didn't become a problem for him.  
  
"Inuyasha? Were you even paying attention?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about my damn brother." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"It is so creepy how he just showed up after 5 years. Do you know why?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, he just decided to be annoying. God I hate him!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha had decided not to tell Sango and Miroku why Shesshomaru had really come back.  
  
"Kagome I can't believe you forgot your coat again!" Inuyasha growled, pulling her closer.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was a little out of it this morning." Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's ok, just don't forget it next time. You're going to die of pneumonia!" Inuyasha lectured.  
  
"I think I've heard this one before." Kagome said dryly. "Oh, yeah, I hear it every day."  
  
"Well you wouldn't have to hear it if you remembered your jacket!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Yea yea, now let me sleep." Kagome said, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and looked out the window. 'Why does she always have to do that? Why does she always make me feel bad for yelling at her?' Inuyasha thought, glancing down at her. 'She's going to get herself sick.'  
  
Kagome just snuggled closer to him and thought about the past few days. 'First I become Inuyasha's girlfriend, then his half brother shows up, then they start talking about Naraku. It's very confusing. Why would Naraku care about Inuyasha? What happened to make Naraku hate my father? Why does he hate Inuyasha and Shesshomaru? He has no reason!' Kagome was thoroughly confused. No one did anything without a reason.  
  
"Kagome, we're at school." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't wanna, a little longer?" Kagome asked out of habit.  
  
"I'm going to dump you in the pool." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome shot up and looked around. "Damn, school already? I hate school."  
  
"Yea, me too, but we got to go." Inuyasha said, then walked into the front door.  
  
Kagome followed and tried to wake up. The second she walked through the door Kouga was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how was your weekend?" Kouga asked, blocking her every time she tried to pass.  
  
"My weekend was fine. I went to the movies with Inuyasha and did stuff with him all weekend." Kagome answered, smiling brightly at Kouga.  
  
"Get away from her Kouga." Inuyasha growled, coming up behind Kouga.  
  
"I can talk to her if I want to. I know she wants to talk to me, right Kagome?" Kouga looked over at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"Um, no, I don't want to talk to you. Please leave." Kagome said. Kouga looked crest fallen.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and walked up to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her toward their first classroom. When the got there Inuyasha sat at his desk and pulled Kagome into his lap.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well we're going out right? This is how I express it." Inuyasha answered, looking around them to see everyone staring at them.  
  
"Ok, um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Even the teacher is staring at us......" Kagome said.  
  
"This isn't even a show. All you're doing is sitting here." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Yes but I'm sitting in your lap. I'm not just sitting in my seat." Kagome explained.  
  
"Well if the want a show lets give them one. Do you want to?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome grinned. 'I'm not going to give up a chance to kiss him.' "Ok."  
  
Inuyasha turned her around in his lap and put his hand under her chin. He pulled her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers. The class started to hoot and whistle. The teacher tried to calm them down, but that didn't happen until Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss.  
  
"Both of you out in the hall NOW!" The teacher yelled at them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled out of the classroom cracking up. "Th-that was so stupid. I can't believe she sent us out here! If we were really going out we would just make out more!" Kagome gasped, still laughing.  
  
"I know, even Miroku's not that stupid." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down. Inuyasha followed her and sat down right next to her. "Well, at least I have more time to sleep." Kagome murmured, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha rested his head on hers and also started to drift off. 'Something about her makes me so relaxed.' He thought before falling fast asleep.  
  
***Twenty Minutes Later***  
  
*Slam*  
  
"KAGOME AND INUYASHA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Yelled the teacher, slamming the door open.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jerked awake, looking around dazed. After about five seconds Kagome fell back asleep. Inuyasha looked at the girl fast asleep on his shoulder. 'Ok, now I know I've done this before.' Inuyasha thought before shaking her.  
  
"I don't want to, just a little longer." Kagome muttered, holding Inuyasha around the waist.  
  
"Kagome, do I have to dump you in the pool?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's head shot up and she looked around her dazed. She looked down at her hands and saw how she was holding Inuyasha. She snapped her hands back and looked up at the teacher. She was livid.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" The teacher yelled.  
  
"Um, taking a nap?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh, well YOUR GOING TO STAY OUT HERE UNTIL YOU LEARN YOU LESSON!" The teacher yelled, turning around and slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"Um, how stupid can she get?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the door in shock.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going back to sleep." Kagome muttered, snuggling up next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and feel back asleep also.  
  
***End of chapter 4***  
  
Wow, I love this chapter. I can't wait to see how you like it! ^.^  
  
Kelsey- I LOVED IT!  
  
Me- thanks!  
  
Inu- I still think it sucks.  
  
Me- DIE INUYASHA DIE! *hits Inuyasha over the head*  
  
Kag- Um, could you please not beat him up?  
  
Me- NO!  
  
Kelsey- *grabs Kc's leash and puts it around Inuyasha's neck* Now that's better. I don't want you being mean to Ryngrl, she is the one who can make you do anything remember?  
  
Inu- -_- Oh yea, I forgot. I'm sorry?  
  
Me- your forgiven! I already made you and Kagome kiss twice......  
  
Kag&Inu- *blush*  
  
Kelsey- *let's Inuyasha off the leash* That's better.  
  
Me- Ok, that's it for now. I'll torture Inuyasha later......  
  
Inu- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Me- ^.^ 


	5. Chap 5: The Summer House in Winter

Hi! I'm back and I feel so loved! Ok, here are your review responses!  
  
Blackcats of the moon- I know it really was random. I have two black cats, so I love anything that has to do with black cats. Thank you so much for reviewing my story!  
  
Shero- Thanks, I'm glad you think it's funny! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Phyre Spryte15- here's my update! I hope you like it!  
  
Rushyuo- thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Animemistress419- I thought that was a pretty cute chapter too! I'm happy other people did too.  
  
Lunatic Pandora1- aaahhhh, I can't spell. I'm just going to spell it with the h though because it's habbit by now and it would just switch between the two. Thank you for the correction though, I'm glad someone's paying attention to the grammar and spelling. ^.^  
  
Beautiful-Stranger01- I love Inu/Kag fic's too! They are the best! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kagomeandinuyasha4ever- GO YOU! I will have more Kikyou bashing later on. Right now I'm going to try and work on the plot. I will have Kikyou be in much pain, he he he. Thanks!  
  
Sierra- Sorry if I made you wait!!! Here it is, be happy! Please? ^.^ Hope you like it!  
  
Fishie02- I'm glad you liked the kissing, they will be doing a lot of that......ok, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kody Leigh- .....no comment. *shudders* you scare me kc, very very much. (j/k) Thanks for the b-day wishes!  
  
Sun Flower- it's going to be a little while before the confess their love, if I do it soon that would just make it no fun, hmph. You know that silly! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
X-with stars- OMG I know! It's so annoying when you back and read it after you've updated and your like "Damn! Another mistake!" he he he, some of my teachers are like that too.....  
  
Miko Ariko-901- he he, I love the whole pool thing! When I was coming up with an idea for a fic I was thinking that I needed one that that would work in. I randomly thought of it in biology.....ew, I hate biology. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
OMG! I can't believe I got 14 reviews! I love you people! You make me feel so special! This chapter is going to be pure relationship stuff, no Shesshomaru or Naraku. I promise to put a plot in the next chapter. OK, well here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome stretched as she looked down at her school books. She had just finished her math homework and was ready for a break before biology. (a/n eeww biology) It was Thursday night and she did not want to go to school tomorrow.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs to see her mother talking with none other then Inuyasha. She arrived just in time to hear Inuyasha say, "Oh, yea me and Kagome are going out not."  
  
Kagome ran in and smacked him over the head, then turned to her mother. "We're just pretending to go out so Kouga will leave me alone. Don't get any ideas." Kagome told her mother, but it was too late, she wasn't paying attention. "Inuyasha, how could you say that to her of all people?" Kagome moaned, "Now she's never going to shut up about...."  
  
"When am I getting my grandchildren?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
".....grandchildren." Kagome finished.  
  
Inuyasha eyes got wide and he started to crack up. "Mrs. Higurashi, we're not really going out. It's only so that this jerk Kouga will leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha choked out, and this caught Mrs. Higurashi's attention.  
  
"Darn, I was looking forward to it." Mrs. Hirgurashi mumbled.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Why are you here? It's almost 5:00, shouldn't you be home for dinner or something?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. Sango asked me to bring you your biology notebook; apparently you left it at school on the desk. I would have given it to you already, but I started talking to your mom." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Ok, well, thanks for brining over my notebook." Kagome said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
Inuyasha gave her the note book and started to leave, but Kagome stopped him. "Inuyasha could you help me with my biology homework, that's my worst subject?" Kagome asked. When Inuyasha nodded, Kagome lead him up to her room.  
  
When they got there Kagome shut the door and turned to Inuyasha grinning. "Come on, let's go." Kagome whispered.  
  
A smile also spread across Inuyasha's face. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Where do you want to go?" He whispered back.  
  
"The reason Sango asked you to bring the notebook was to tell me to meet her at her house with whoever brought the item. That's not my notebook by the way. Sango and I just came up with this code about a year ago. So, let's leave." Kagome giggled and snuck over to the window.  
  
Inuyasha followed and climbed out first. He jumped to the ground and looked up to her. He held his arms out, signaling for her to jump. She grinned and jumped, landing in his arms. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and leapt off to Sango's house. They got there within ten minutes, and Inuyasha jumped straight into Sango's open window. "You called?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango grinned and nodded. "We're going to skip tomorrow and go to my summer house for the weekend. That is if you want to." Sango said, already knowing the answer.  
  
"That would be so awesome. How are we going to get away and how are we going to stay away all weekend without our parents flipping out?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha can drive all of us to school, and we can tell our parents that we're staying at Inuyasha's house for the weekend." Sango answered.  
  
"Is Miroku coming?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yea, I called him earlier to see if he wanted to go. He's going to be ready tomorrow whether or not we're going, just in case." Sango answered.  
  
"Cool. I can't wait. Ok, what about the school? Won't they call our parents for skipping?" Kagome wondered, trying to think of everything.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'm gong to call all of us in sick tomorrow. Well except Inuyasha, actually, Inuyasha would they call your brother if you skipped?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"No, Shesshomaru doesn't even tell the school that he's my brother. All they know is that I have a brother and he pays for me going to school. That's all they need to know." Inuyasha answered calmly.  
  
"OK, so I don't have to call you in sick." Sango muttered, writing down their plans down in her diary. She always did that. She would write down plans, then rip them out and burn them.  
  
"OK, well I have to get back now before my mother wonders what me and Inuyasha are doing up in my room." Kagome said, standing up to leave.  
  
Inuyasha followed and did the same thing that he did at Kagome's house. When they reached Kagome's room Inuyasha went downstairs and said good bye to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Kagome flew out the door yelling good bye to her mother. Outside in his car Inuyasha waited for her, and she hopped into the front seat. They went and picked up Miroku, then Sango. They all had thrown the backpacks in the trunk and Sango assured them that they had stuff at the house to do.  
  
It was a long drive. Kagome sat in the front next to Inuyasha and automatically fell asleep, while a very tense Sango sat next to a very awake Miroku. About a half an hour into the drive Kagome lifted her head and looked over at Sango and asked, "Did you call us in sick?" When Sango nodded Kagome let her head fall back down and she fell back asleep.  
  
By this time it was only 7:27, and everyone was starting to wake up. Their school started at 7:20, and they couldn't help but think about how all of their classmates were stuck in class right now.  
  
Another hour later Inuyasha pulled into a large driveway to a giant house. They all grinned (except Kagome who's asleep -_-) and got out of the car. Inuyasha went around to Kagome's side of the car and slowly opened the door. Kagome fell backward, but Inuyasha caught her and brought her inside. He laid her down on the coach and covered her with a spare blanket Sango gave him.  
  
"Sango, should we wake her up?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what to do now.  
  
"No, let's let her sleep. We can wake her up when we go ice skating on the lake, or snowboarding. Which ever one we pick." Sango answered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stretched, sitting down next to the coach. Within ten minutes Inuyasha was fast asleep and Sango just smiled at them. 'They do look good together.....' She thought, then went into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
'This is going to be a fun weekend.' She thought before settling down for lunch.  
  
***End of chapter 5***  
  
I am so sorry it's so short, but it's now 2:22 (seriously) and I am about to pass out. I thought you might want to have this much up, so I'm going to just post this much. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure. Well, that's it for now! Thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	6. Chap 6: Walking in the Woods is Dangerou...

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I can respond to them today because there are way too many, but I will be doing a thank you page soon. Maybe in a few chapters. Um, well just in case you wanted to know I got 3 birds for my 15th birthday. I love them so much. Well, on with the story. Oh, before I forget, at the end of the last chapter I meant that Sango sat down to eat breakfast, not lunch.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Looking up at the person who woke her up she saw Inuyasha standing there, looking down at her. "Where am I?"  
  
"We're at Sango's summer house remember?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha continued, "I woke you up to ask you if you wanted to go ice skating with us on the lake." Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and started to get up. The second she sat up she had to lie back down. A wave of dizziness had hit her and she didn't think she could get back up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.  
  
"I think I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Kagome answered, closing her eyes.  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The scary kind." Kagome answered dryly.  
  
"Ok, so you are not going anywhere! I think I'm going to stay here too so I know that your not really sick." Inuyasha said, sitting down next to the coach.  
  
"But what will Sango and Miroku do? Won't they not want to be alone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They can deal." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Ten minutes later Miroku and Sango walked in and saw both Kagome and Inuyasha fast asleep. They looked at each other then went outside to go ice skating.  
  
The rest of the day went by with Miroku and Sango gone, and Inuyasha taking care of Kagome. By night time, everyone was tired except for Kagome. She had actually gotten enough sleep to keep her alive.  
  
Kagome ran around the house, trying to get rid of some of her extra energy. "Inuyasha, I'm going to go outside to go for a walk, I'll be back later!" Kagome yelled in the direction of the passed out hanyou.  
  
Kagome walked outside and marveled at the beauty of the snow. She loved how innocent and peaceful snow made everything look. Like the earth was a wonderful place, unlike the way it truly was.  
  
"So, you decided to take a walk?" Asked a cold voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome whipped around and gasped at who she saw.  
  
**With Inuyasha and Gang**  
  
(a/n don't you just hate me? ^.^) Inuyasha woke up and stretched. Looking out the window he saw that the sun was starting to come up. Getting up he walked into the kitchen to see a note on the table. It read:  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
I have taken your little girlfriend. The only way to get her back is to play along with my game. I will send you little notes telling you what to do, if you don't then with the next note I will send a body part. Like a finger, or maybe a toe. I'm glad you see it my way.  
  
Naraku  
  
Inuyasha growled and hollered for Miroku and Sango to get in there now.  
  
"What? What's happening?" Miroku asked, looking around wildly.  
  
"Kagome has been taken by Naraku. We have to get her back now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Wait, who's Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Some bastard who killed Kagome's father and told Sesshomaru that I told him about being his brother. That's why he came back. Sesshomaru wanted to shut me up so no one would know that I was his half-breed brother. I have a feeling that Naraku wants to get us back for something, but I don't know what." Inuyasha answered, then started to follow Kagome's sent.  
  
Miroku and Sango quickly followed. They ran as fast as they could after him, knowing that he was hot on her trail. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, looking around as if trying to find something. His eyes got wide and he started making a low growling sound.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome, she was standing and was afraid, extremely afraid." Inuyasha said, looking around, trying to find out where she had gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know, her sent has been concealed." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"HAHAHA, did you really think I would let you find the girl so easily? You will never find her this way!" Came the same cold voice Kagome had heard. It sounded like it came from everywhere, and the gang looked around trying to place it.  
  
"I will get you Naraku, don't worry!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping off into the trees with Miroku and Sango in hot pursuit.  
  
***End of Chapter 6***  
  
So what did you think? The plot is starting to show up more and more. I hope to get another chapter up soon. Well, please review! Thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	7. Chap 7: Kagome's Near Death Expericance

*SHOCK* OMG, I never thought I would get that many reviews! I love you people! Thank you so much! I feel so loved! Ok, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: This is for all of my chapters; I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I will get you Naraku, don't worry!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping off into the trees with Miroku and Sango in hot pursuit.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran as fast as they could, trying to keep up with Inuyasha as he jumped from tree top to tree top. Inuyasha on the other hand was jumping as high as he could, trying to spot Naraku. Inuyasha knew that he was somewhere and he was going to find out where. 'I'm going to kill that bastard for taking my Kag.....I am NOT going to finish that thought!' Inuyasha thought, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts that strayed to far, he once again jumped up and searched for Naraku.  
  
Miroku on the other hand was looking for signs of Kagome, and was actually finding some. "Sango, do you see that?" He asked turning to look at a depressed Sango.  
  
"What?" She asked, not even looking in his direction.  
  
"It's a piece of Kagome's clothing." Miroku answered, seeing Sango started to get excited.  
  
"Really, where?"  
  
"In this bush." Miroku said, pointing to the bush he was looking at. "It looks like she tore it off of her shirt and left a trail, look." Miroku pointed down a path that had little pieces of cloth trailing down it.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled, affectively getting Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"What? Did you find something?" Inuyasha asked, landing next to Miroku.  
  
"Apparently Kagome was dragged away awake because she left a trail of cloth for us to follow." Miroku said, pointing in the direction the cloth lead in.  
  
Inuyasha was gone in a moment. He followed the cloth at his top speed, trying to get to Kagome as quickly as he could. 'That bastard had better not have harmed her in any way or he's deader then dead.' Inuyasha thought, letting out a low growl.  
  
He followed the cloth all the way to the edge of the woods. There was a mansion sized house, and he could smell Kagome all around. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm going to get you out.' Inuyasha thought while he watched and waited for the perfect time to get inside.  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome threw herself against her chains once again, trying to get away. She knew Inuyasha would follow her trail of torn cloth, but she also knew that she had to get out of these chains before that and find out why Naraku was trying to hurt her. She wanted, no she needed answers. No one kidnapped her then didn't tell her why.  
  
Kagome stopped moving when she heard someone coming down the hallway. 'Damn, please let it not be Naraku.' Kagome thought, but it seems luck was against her, (a/n or maybe just me.....) because second's later Naraku walked through the door.  
  
"Well Kagome, you seem to be quit anxious to get away from me." Naraku sneered, looking down at her wrists.  
  
"I don't want to spend another second in the presence of a coward." Kagome spat, glaring at Naraku with as much hatred as she could.  
  
"Are you trying to get me angry? I won't harm you, yet. I need you alive so your little boyfriend will come looking for you." Naraku said, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to get the great Naraku angry now would I? That would be a tragedy." Kagome said sarcastically, hoping to piss him off more. 'If I can get him to attack me, maybe I can get him to hit this damn chain.' Kagome thought, still glaring at Naraku.  
  
"You are going to pay for that you little wench!" Naraku yelled, charging at her.  
  
Kagome dodged and tripped him with those damn chains, waiting for him to get back up. Naraku was now really pissed. He jumped up and gripped her around the throat, pushing her against the wall. 'Damn, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kagome thought, struggling for breath. Her eyes started to black out, when all of a sudden she could breath again. Kagome sucked in breath and looked up to see what had happened. She saw Inuyasha standing there with Naraku in the same hold he had had on her.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome gasped, still catching her breath.  
  
"I'm here to get you back, what? Did you think I wouldn't try and save you?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. 'Does she really think so little of me?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I knew you were coming, duh, I was just thought you would get here a little later." Kagome answered, standing up. "I'm glad you got here now though."  
  
"Me too, I want some answers from this bastard." Inuyasha growled, looking at Naraku.  
  
"You know what? So do I." Kagome agreed, also looking down at the now turning blue Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip on Naraku but still held on tight. It was Naraku's turn to gasp for air. "Why did you kidnap Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, lifting him up to eye level.  
  
"I needed her to get you here of course. Don't tell me you don't know why I hate you!" Naraku gasped, mocking Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care why you don't like me, just never touch Kagome again, or I won't let you live." Inuyasha growled, and then knocked Naraku over the head.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here." Kagome said, walking over to the window.  
  
Inuyasha followed and placed her on his back. He jumped out of the window and down to where Sango and Miroku waited. After explaining what happened the all headed back to the house. It was only midmorning Saturday, and they had the whole weekend to relax.  
  
**End of chapter 7**  
  
Well, that's it for now! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I can't believe how many reviews I got! I am so happy! I can't wait to see the response to this chapter. I promise more fluff in the next chapter. That was my serious chapter, so now I will have a very fluffy chapter coming up. Well thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	8. Chap 8: School with a side of Shessy

Chapter 8  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed, and seconds later a crash was heard.  
  
"Ohhh." Inuyasha groaned, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"He he, sorry." Kagome said, smiling slightly at him.  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped for a second to ask if they were ok, than continued along. It was around noon time and the whole gang was out ice skating. Kagome was having some.....problems though.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" She screamed again while she tried to stop, or at least slow down.  
  
Another crash was heard and another groan as well. "Kagome would you get up?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the girl sitting on top of him.  
  
"Nope, I refuse to move. Every time I move I fall, you will have to deal." Kagome grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and picked her up. He threw her on the side of the pond and ran for his life. Kagome growled and chased after him at top speed. This went on for the next ten minutes, while Sango and Miroku looked on in shock.  
  
"Sango do you think Kagome knows that she's ice skating and not falling?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No I think her anger has made her ability to ice skate increase, it's kind of scary the things she can do when she's mad." Sango answered.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty well, actually the rest of the weekend when well. Naraku left them alone, and they just hung out. Then, sadly, it was Monday once more.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Kagome slammed down on her alarm and climbed out of bed. "SHIT!" she yelled, looking at the clock. She had five minutes to catch the bus. Throwing on a black shirt that read 'The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on the list' in red. (Disclaimer: I got that from the hot topic web site www.hottopic.com) She quickly threw on a pair of black baggy pants and ran out the door, grabbing her bag on the way out and slipping on her sneakers. She got to the bus stop just in time, and climbed on. "S-shit!" she muttered, just now remembering that it was winter. "In- Inuyasha g-gonna kill m-me!" she stuttered, settling into her seat.  
  
15 minutes later Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and laughing to something Sango had said. The whole bus ride was spent with Inuyasha yelling at Kagome and Sango and Kagome talking. Miroku had surprisingly missed the bus. When they got to school Kagome ran inside to get warm.  
  
"KAGOME!" Someone yelled at her.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking around. She saw Kouga running over to her. 'God not again...' She thought.  
  
"Hi Kagome, I see the dog-turd isn't with you. Did you break up?" Kouga asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Kagome just came in before me you idiot." Inuyasha answered, coming up behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh, well I still don't believe your going out." Kouga said defiantly.  
  
"Whatever Kouga, would you please just leave me alone?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kouga looked shocked. "O-ok..." Kouga answered, walking away...still in shock.  
  
"Kagome, did you actually just tell Kouga to leave you alone?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it's about time. He was starting to piss me off!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Starting too? He pissed me off from the start!" Inuyasha said.  
  
They both walked toward their first class. When they got inside they both stood there with their jaws dropping to the floor. "Shessomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am substituting as your teacher, I have to keep an eye on you for a while so I can get some evidence on Naraku." Shessomaru said easily.  
  
Inuyasha stared, and then started to glare. "I do not need someone to keep an eye on me, I'll be fine!"  
  
"I am not here to 'keep an eye on you' I am here to watch out for Naraku. Now sit in your seat." Shessomaru said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and sat down. Kagome sat next to him and tried to calm him down. It took a while, and Kouga coming up and yelling at him about taking 'his woman' did not help. Kagome could tell, it was going to be a long day.  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
I'm sorry it's so late and so short. I know it seems rushed and forced, but I really don't have much time for fanfic's right now. Sorry sorry!  
  
I really can't update that often. I am only allowed on the computer for one hour on Friday, three on Saturday and three on Sunday. I'm also having trouble in school and my parents are separated at the moment, making my home life have a lot of tension. I really don't appreciate it when someone reviews and says that they took my fic off their fav's 'cause I haven't updated in a while. I don't care if you take me off your fav's just don't say that it's because I haven't updated for a while, especially when you don't even know the circumstances. I am also trying to write a real book and that's taking up a lot of my time on the computer. I'm sorry if the updates are coming slower but I really can't help it.  
  
Ok, enough about that crap! How is everyone? It's been so long...sigh I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's rushed and I really did try and have it make sense. . I tried to read a fic today and I was so confused. I think I missed a chapter somewhere... I miss aol! Lol, ok, well I hope you liked it but I g2g! ttyl my loving fans! Lol!  
  
Ryngrl5  
  
p.s. yes there is a point to Shessomaru, and even to Kagome always being tired! 


	9. Chap 9: Rin? PE? I'm so confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters in this chapter or in future or past chapters! sob it sucks though...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Throughout the whole class Inuyasha was tense. 'Something doesn't feel right. Shessomaru wouldn't care at all if I got hurt by Naraku, so why is he even here? It doesn't make sense' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome was thinking along the same lines as well. But she was thinking that maybe Shessomaru didn't hate his brother, and felt bad for the treatment of him when they were younger. Ah, Kagome, always the optimist...sigh. Finally Shessomaru caught on to the little stares he was getting.  
  
"Would you please stop trying to analyze why I am here?" He asked them in the middle of a lecture. "I already told you! Did you not comprehend the first time?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "No, I don't understand! Why would you care if Naraku came near us? You definitely don't care what he does to me!"  
  
Kagome stood up too and said, "I don't understand either. I thought you hated Inuyasha. Why come here when you don't have to, and you obviously hate being a teacher??? Could it be because you feel bad about your childhood treatment of Inuyasha??"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Shessomaru looked at her like she was crazy and said, "NO!"  
  
Shessomaru answered both questions with, "My fiancée made me. Are you happy? She doesn't want her future brother-in-law to die and I didn't feel like arguing with her." Shessomaru said calmly.  
  
Can't you just see the confused looks on the faces of the other kids in the class? I sure can, and let me tell you, it's interesting! Little family argument in the middle of class, ain't life exciting? Anyway...  
  
"You have a fiancée? Since when could someone get the ice kind to melt, I thought it was impossible???" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome would be talking now if she wasn't in shock...  
  
"Of course someone melted his heart! He's just a sweety!" ,said a voice from the door. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see a young girl standing there with a brown paper bag in her hand...(a/n I wonder what's in the bag...hehehe)  
  
"Rin, why are you here?" Shessomaru asked.  
  
"Because you forgot your lunch, and I didn't trust you to actually come ." Rin said in her most innocent voice.  
  
"." Kagome was still speechless.  
  
". I am so confused." At least Inuyasha could speak!  
  
"Hia! I'm Rin! Shessomaru's fiancée! I came to make sure nothing happens, and that he's actually here." Rin said happily.  
  
"She's a very happy person..." Kagome said slowly. Aha! She speaks!  
  
"Yup." Was all Inuyasha could say.  
  
RING  
  
"Thank god!" the whole class said and ran out of the room. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shessomaru stood there with sweat drops while Rin hoped around happily. (a/n . I think I've had too much sugar...sorry if this all seems really random and weird!)  
  
"Um, I think we better get to our next class..." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, see you later Rin." Inuyasha said, dragging Kagome out of the room.  
  
"Thank god we have P.E. next." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why P.E.?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I don't have to think in that class!" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"OK, see there!" Kagome said going into the girl's locker room while Inuyasha went into the boys.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
They both walked out of the locker rooms at the same time and headed toward the track at the same time.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing the wonder full sub they had for this class. I'll give you five guesses  
  
Nope, not Naraku definitely not Miroku shudder not Kikyou Not Mrs. Higurashi DIFINITLY not Kagome's Grandpa!  
  
Yup, Shessomaru! Hehehehe!  
  
End of chapter 9  
  
Don't you just love me? I update fast . I proud! Sorry about the bitching last time, I was having a bad day, but one person yelled at me and made me realize I really was bitching! Thanks! Oh, and the person who told me I was off their update list, sorry! . I have had lots of sugar today, I love sugar!  
  
Kelsey KC & Tory- GOD HELP US!!!!!!  
  
Me- what???? I didn't do anything!  
  
Tory- Who gave you sugar???  
  
Me- my mom left me home alone with sugar, I got it myself!  
  
Kelsey- your mom left you alone with sugar?? Hasn't she learned yet???  
  
KC- Maybe not...  
  
Me- What, it's just sugar!  
  
Kelsey- no such thing when it comes to u!  
  
Me- Oh yeah, Kelsey thanks for putting me in your fic! Everyone read her new fic, she put me in! I'm Eryn in it, and it's really good! But Kelsey, you forgot to describe my hypothetical date!  
  
Kelsey- Sorry!  
  
Tory- I think we should go now... I bored Me- ok, well thanks everyone for reading and review (hint hint) I'll try and update next weekend when I'm allowed on the computer again...ttyl!  
  
hear Ryngrl5 (NOT YELLING AT ME TORY!) 


	10. Chap 10: Flashback and the Dance Plans

Chapter 10  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing the wonderful sub they had for this class. I'll give you five guesses:  
  
1. Nope, not Naraku  
  
2. Thank god not Miroku  
  
3. (Shudder) not Kikyou  
  
4. DIFINITLY not Kagome's Grandpa!  
  
5. Yup, Shessomaru! Hehehehe!  
  
"WHY YOU? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU?" Inuyasha yelled, scaring the whole class.  
  
"Because I told him too!" Rin said, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah!" Kagome yelled, falling backwards from surprise.  
  
"Well, stop telling him to sub for my classes!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
". too late." Rin said happily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She means that I am to sub for all of your classes." Shessomaru answered in his usual cold voice.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Yup, the whole class is now very afraid of Inuyasha and Shessomaru. The shocked faces are very funny. O.O  
  
Kagome was once again too shocked to speak.  
  
Rin seemed to be doing a happy dance of some kind.  
  
Shessomaru looked as cold as usual.  
  
Inuyasha was not happy.  
  
Yup, sucks to be them. A very bad day at school.....  
  
) DANCING KERBY'S! ()  
  
(A/n school is over and everyone is at Kagome's place.)  
  
"So, Inuyasha, your brother subbed for every one of your classes? Haha, sucks to be you!" Miroku said cruelly.  
  
(.) "I will never go back to school." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"So, moving on, you guys know that Snow Ball is coming up right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, do we really have to go?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nope, I think we should, um, give it a little bit of your unique flare." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of flare?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled innocently. "Oh, just the evil kind."  
  
"I like the way you think." Miroku said evilly.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome walked across the room and flipped over a chalkboard that nobody had noticed. On the back was a drawing of the gym and what the dance looked like every year. Next to different parts of the gym was a description of the prank they would set up there.  
  
Everyone but Kagome-O.O  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, just since last year." Kagome said innocently. (a/n Kagome acts innocent a lot.....)  
  
"So, how are we going to do all of this? We can't break into the school, the alarm would go off, we would need keys." Sango asked.  
  
"With these!" Kagome said happily, pulling a set of keys out from her pocket.  
  
"How did you get those? I thought they changed the locks anytime a set of keys went missing!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"I stole the keys, got copies of them, and then put them somewhere they would be found, but maybe over looked. I tested these keys out about a week ago and they worked. We'll do it the night before the dance." Kagome said, getting an evil look on her face. (a/n finally, and evil look!)  
  
"Kagome, you are an evil mastermind!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping around.  
  
"I know, it's a gift." Kagome said, bowing.  
  
"Let's start planning now, we need to be able to sneak out and we need supplies to work with." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, the dance is one a Saturday so I can say that I'm going over to sleep at Sango's house and she can say the same about me. Same with you guys." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, now what about supplies?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to turn the balloons on the ceiling into water balloons, and have silly string spring out of the walls, oh and don't forget the paint that will spill on the King and Queen of the dance to start off the chain reaction." Kagome listed out, looking at her beautiful drawing.  
  
"Kagome, you truly are evil." Inuyasha said in shock.  
  
"I am very proud of that fact too." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
"Ok, I can get the paint, and the water we can us from the school bathrooms, but what about the silly string? Oh and what color do you want the paint to be?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, I have been saving up silly string for the past year for this, and the paint should be black. I bet you anything the Queen will be Kikyou, and we all know she's going to wear white." Kagome answered.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Miroku.  
  
"Um, could you both get a lot of string so we can set everything up to react to one another?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." They both answered.  
  
After another hour of planning everyone went home and Kagome went to bed. Laying in bed she thought, 'I can't wait till Saturday. It's been a whole year since I started this plan, and I can't wait to get my revenge for last year.' That thought brought her back to the memory of last years dance. Something she never wanted to think about again.  
  
Flashback (a/n wow, I wonder what happened)  
  
Kagome was sitting in her bedroom, getting ready for the Snow Ball. She was the only one of her friends going, so she was having Sango help her. Her date was a guy named Kyo who she had had a crush on for a really long time.  
  
"How do I look?" Kagome asked, turning to face Sango.  
  
"You look great!" Sango exclaimed, and she really did.  
  
Kagome had on a long black dress that was tight to the waste, but fell loose after that. The sleeves were long and bell shaped. (a/n you know, the bell shaped sleeves .) The neckline was square shaped, and it looked amazing on her. She had her hair down loose. She only wore lip-gloss for makeup, but she didn't need anything else.  
  
"This is going to be great!" Kagome giggled.  
  
RING  
  
Kagome hurried downstairs and opened the door, quickly dragging Kyo away.  
  
"Um, why are we leaving so fast?" Kyo asked.  
  
"You don't want to have to deal with my mother and cameras. They are a very bad combination." Kagome answered.  
  
Well, the first hour or so of the dance was fine, and Kagome was having a great time. That is until Kyo asked if she wanted to outside. When she got outside his friends ganged up on her and started beating her up, calling her freak. By the time they finished with her she was beaten to a pulp and could barley walk. Kyo had a little bit of quilt and drove her home, but left her on her doorstep. That was the worst night of her life.  
  
End Flashback  
  
One tear slide down Kagome's face and she thought, 'I will get my revenge, no one is going to want to ever go back to that dance again.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
So, what did you think? Sorry for the wait, but school is over now so I should be updating a whole lot faster! I hoped you liked it and please review! It would so make my day! Hehe, I will now go drink Pepsi!  
  
Kelsey- NOT FAIR I WANT PEPSI!  
  
Me- mwhahahahaha, the Pepsi is mine!  
  
KC- what did we tell you about sugar?  
  
Tory- oh god, she's going to kill us all!  
  
Me- o.O I would never kill you! Well, as long as you don't take away my sugar!  
  
KC, Tory and KC- hehehe (nervous)  
  
Me- you didn't? (checks fridge) HOW COULD YOU DRINK ALL OF MY PEPSI??????????????????  
  
Kelsey- (hiccup) it was (hiccup) for your own (hiccup) good.  
  
Me- o.O see, now you got Kelsey drunk on Pepsi!  
  
Tory- (passes out)  
  
Me- well, I now have to go to the store and buy Pepsi! Ttyl people!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	11. IMPORTANT

Hello Everyone! This is going to be posted to all of my fics, so it applies to all.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but I'm not allowed. I am in summer school right now and I'm not allowed to type, I really shouldn't be writing this.

In response to Impatient, I am allowed online, but my mom blames the fics for me failing my class, I've been sneaking onto whenever I can. I will be able to write again in about a week, I swear I will bring out an extra long chapter for each of my fics.

I am EXTREMELY sorry about this, I tried to get this out earlier but my mom caught me. If I'm caught typing I don't get my permit, so I'm not gonna type another chapter (I want my permit!) oh shot, my mom's home, g2g!!!

heart

Ryngrl5


	12. Changing Pen Name!

Hey Everyone!!!

School is over and I am back from New Hampshire (evil family trips) so now I am going to be updating within a day or two. I hope you like the next chapter!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am changing my pen name!!! It's going to be SkyWolf or something like that. (depending on whether or not it's already taken). I have checked and you can search all of my stories by their titles, so until you can get my definite penname please search by that. I don't want you to not be able to find it! Thank you sooo much!

Well that's all I had to say! I'll see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heart

Ryngrl5 (soon to be SkyWolf)


	13. Chap 11: The Dance, and an almost kiss!

Chapter 11

Kagome woke up to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock. 'Oh no, not again.....' She thought, rushing to get dressed. As she flew out the door she actually remembered to grab her jacket. 'Heh, Inuyasha will be happy.' She thought.

Kagome just made it to the bus stop, and she hurried on. She sat in her usual seat and waited for her friends to get on the bus. 'Another day in hell high.' She thought, as the bus pulled away from her bus stop.

( ) ( ) 

RING

"So, where do you wanna eat lunch today?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, how about in the same place as always, under the tree?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Haha, so how are the plans for the dance coming?" Inuyasha asked.

An evil grin spread across Kagome's face. "Let's just say, I will have my revenge, mwhahahahahaha"

Everyone started at Kagome as she went off into her own little world. The look was probably a mixture of loathing and cold revenge...not a good look to have while looking toward the table full of popular people who hate you.

"What are you looking at Higurashi??" Kikyou yelled across the courtyard.

"Just an over grown cockroach!" Kagome yelled back pleasantly.

"What did you say???" Kikyou yelled, charging across the courtyard.

"Nothing, I believe you are starting to hear things." Kagome said, her voice carrying a fake worried tone.

Kikyou's voice lowered to a whisper, "Don't anger me Kagome, Inuyasha is mine, and you will not have him for much longer. The more you insult me, the angrier I get, and the more fierce I will fight." She then turned and stalked away.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 'S_he'll either move onto another guy, or she will be horribly disappointed.' _

Inuyasha watched this whole interaction with surprise. He hadn't thought Kikyou would actually still be trying to get him. _'She must really hate Kagome to try and get back at her by 'stealing' me away. Feh, like **that** would ever happen.' _

Sango and Miroku had a different reaction. They knew that the dance was just going to spark a flame in the whole Kagome and Kikyou rivalry, and would probably start a prank war. They knew that that would probably not be the best thing to happen.

(a/n hehehe, can't you just see all the foreshadowing happing here?? .)

The dance came quicker then she thought it would. Before she knew it Inuyasha was at her door, and Sango and Miroku were in the car waiting in the driveway. "Is everything ready??" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I double checked that it wasn't obvious this morning. Don't worry, this is going to go off without a hitch." Inuyasha answered, walking her down to the car.

(a/n here come the cloth descriptions!!)

Kagome looked amazing, and so did Sango. Kagome's dress was floor length and white. It was tight to her waist, than loose the rest of the way down. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with only a few curls hanging down. Sango wore a dress that reached just above her knees. It was flame red and swirled whenever she moved. Both the boys were wear suites (a/n drool) and looked amazing. Inuyasha's hair was pulled into a longer version of Miroku's hair, while Inuyasha wore his hair down. (.)

Now all they had to do was wait for the fun to begin when the King and Queen did their first dance together.

"I have the announcement for Homecoming King and Queen, and I must say this is a surprise. I have never seen a landslide win like this, and especially for these two people." The announcer said.

'_What??? It's not going to be Kikyou and Kyo? Who the hell could it be?' _Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

"And the winner is...for homecoming queen, Kagome Higurashi! And for homecoming king, Inuyasha (enter last name here)!!!" Then announcer yelled.

The wild cheering is what both of the surprised teens out of la la land. They were both in pure shock. Then Kagome smiled and whispered to Inuyasha, "Come on, lets go and prank ourselves!!! At least we know what's coming!" Kagome started to drag him up, and he went without complaint.

When they reached the stage Inuyasha lifted her up and then she helped him up. Kagome went straight to the microphone, deciding to do all the talking. "Hello everyone!!! I just have one thing to say." Kagome fell silent for dramatic affect and looked around the gym. "What the hell were you thinking?? Since when did you elect anyone but Kikyou to be homecoming queen??" she asked.

"Since you stopped playing pranks!" One kid yelled.

That just set Kagome and Inuyasha off laughing hysterically. They both just waved and climbed off the stage into and started to dance. Only seconds later did Kagome feel black paint poor all over her, and suddenly silly string was spraying everyone. Then once all the screaming had died down, and everyone thought it was over, the balloons released.

As Inuyasha and Kagome stood among the screaming they just looked at each other and laughed. By the time they had stopped laughing their faces were only a few inches apart, and the both looked up at the same time. As they leaned closer to each other, Kikyou started to charge towards them in the slowly quieting room.

End of chapter 11

yes, I am alive. Sorry for not updating in a LONG time, but I will update again soon to make up for it. Hehe, I'm thinking of changing my pen name again, yes I kno I already have to SkyWolf, but I think I wanna do another one. Hehe, so if it changes be warned.

I have a question, does anyone know what the heck a C2 is?? I have no idea and I have been trying to figure it out since it appeared randomly in !

Review Responses:

Inuyashasluvr4evr- yea, they have been friends forever, but Inuyasha was held back by Kagome. Don't worry, I'll go into more detail next chapter. I didn't really explain it well, or why they were teasing her.

Tobias- hehehehehe, that really was predictable wasn't it??

Cheddar (Sucheta)- mwhahahaha, I had pepsi right before typing this...probably not a good idea...

Prankster- wow, everyone thought I should do that...

Keya13- actually yes I did get kyo from fruits basket. I couldn't think of a guy name so I used that one. I LUV YOU KYO!!! (the good one, not the evil one.)

Kc-sorry, no convo this time, I think...

Crimson Eyed Angel- lol, thanks

Love-to-kiss-Inuyasha- sorry I took so long!

Heazeleyed freak- love the name! hahaha, that sooo made my day, thanks for the review. It was hilarious. But sorry, I'm all out of giant cookies.

Fan that think's your story's crappy- I have a lot to say to you. I don't care that you don't like my story, really. But what I do care about is the fact that you didn't give me one valid reason as to why you don't like this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter better, and if you didn't then give me an actual REASON instead of being an egotistical imbecile who can only insult without reason behind the insults.

The Evil Liar- how the hell did everyone guess??? Ggrrr

Kels- (ur names to long) hahaha, sorry, I ment to make you high, but then I was like 'hehe, let's get her drunk instead'. Guess what I had right before I wrote this o' so wonderful chappie??

Tory- short but sweet, I think...

Crazyblade- hehehehe, I have a twin?? FUN! We should sooo but our twisted minds together and come up with a fic!! That would rock. E-mail me about it at 

Sun-bun-thanks!


	14. Chapter 12: confrontation, and kisses ga...

Chapter 12

As they leaned in closer Kagome's breath caught in her throat. '_Is he going to kiss me? I know that we've kissed before, but that was always for a show, this time he might actually be kissing me because he likes me. Oh god please let him kiss me.' _She thought, staring him straight in the eyes.

Kikyou charged forward threw the crowd, trying with all her might to reach the couple before they kissed. As she trudged forward she made the mistake of going passed Sango. Sango noticed the determined look in her eyes and grinned evilly. Sango stuck her foot out and tripped Kikyou, making her fly into a pile of paint and silly string. As the rest of the occupants in the gym started laugh, Inuyasha and Kagome still remained oblivious.

Kagome stared Inuyasha straight in the eyes, hoping to decipher the sea of emotion flowing in them. They both leaned in even closer, and then Inuyasha quickly closed the distance between them. Kagome stood in shock for only a second before kissing him back just as strongly. The happiness only lasted for a moment before they heard the wolf whistles and hooting being shouted in their direction. Inuyasha broke off the kiss, gave her a small peck on the lips, than let her go.

"Inuyasha you have paint in your hair." Kagome said calmly.

"Kagome you have paint in your hair." Inuyasha replied jokingly.

Kagome grinned and nodded, "Ain't life grand?"

"Oh so wonderful." Inuyasha replied.

"This is probably a very thrilling conversation," Miroku interrupted, "but the principal is on his way and he doesn't look happy."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at the sudden appearance of their friend. "I-I..." Kagome stuttered, trying to get her heart to stop beating so quickly.

"Alright, let's go before her decides to just randomly start blaming people, which knowing him would probably be us." Sango said as she walked up next to Miroku.

"Yeah, maybe we should get going." Inuyasha muttered when he saw the expression on the principal's face. She was livid, the look in her eyes seemed as close to a murdering rage that a human could get.

Kagome just nodded, following her friends out the back door of the gym. As they ran too their car Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the comical scene they must be making. '_Maybe I really didn't need revenge, maybe I just needed to have some fun, or good memory's to overlap the bad ones. I still need to get Kyo back though, even if what he did to me was horrible, what he has always called Inuyasha is worse. No one calls my friend a 'monster' and get's away with it, especially with Inuyasha's past.'_ Kagome thought, her eyes clouding over at the thought of her friends hurt face.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the sudden change in her mood.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Inuyasha nodded than sank into the backseat of the car, trying to calm himself down. '_I never thought that just one kiss could be so amazing. I feel so alive; if I died I would be the happiest man on earth right now. But I wonder how she feels? What if she doesn't feel the same way? That could put a damper on my mood.'_ Inuyasha thought. But seconds later Kagome got in the seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, and instantly feel asleep. '_Even if she doesn't feel the same, I will be happy just being able to be with her. Just being near her makes me happy, so I'm going to do anything to stay near her.'_ and with that he too feel asleep.

Sango looked behind her from the passenger's seat and noticed that both Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep. "Miroku, look at them, they are so cute."

"And to think that Inuyasha claims to only have feelings of friendship towards her. Why does he always deny things like that?" Miroku asked.

"Probably for the same reason that Kagome denies it too, they are both pussys!!!" Sango growled.

"Ah, that would explain why you've never admitted you're never ending love for me, because you're a pussy too!" Miroku teased.

Sango blushed and growled, "I would hit you but you're driving you lucky bastard."

"Why do you think I offered to drive?" Miroku said with a large grin. D

"Now that just brings up another question." Sango said slyly.

"And what's that?" Miroku asked.

"When did you get smart?" Sango replied with a giggle.

"Now that's not very nice." Miroku said with a fake sad look on his face.

"That would be why I said it." Sango answered smoothly.

Miroku didn't have a witty comeback for that, so he just sat in silence for a while. All too soon it was time to wake up Kagome and Inuyasha because they had arrived at Kagome's house. Inuyasha offered to walk home from here, so Miroku drove off towards Sango's house.

When they got there Miroku climbed out of the car and walked Sango to the door. When they reached the door Sango stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Miroku asked.

"Sure..." Sango replied nervously.

"May I..." Miroku started, than whispered the rest so that Sango couldn't hear.

"Speak up, I couldn't hear you." Sango said.

"I asked if I could...kiss you?" Miroku squeaked.

Sango turned as red as a tomato. She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded. The look of shock on Miroku's face was enough to make her blush even redder.

Miroku leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then fled, waving good bye over his shoulder. Sango stood in shock with two fingers placed gently over her lips. '_H-he just k-k-kissed me!' _she thought, her brain trying to comprehend the event that had just taken place. She slowly shook her head and headed inside.

Kagome woke to someone shaking her and saying something about her being home. Kagome groggily opened her eyes to see Inuyasha gently shaking her arm to wake her. They both climbed out and Inuyasha offered to walk home on his own.

"I guess I'll walk you to your door." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Alright." Kagome answered.

Halfway up the stairway to her house Kagome stopped and turned to Inuyasha. "What did that kiss mean tonight? Where you just doing it for another show, or do you actually like me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked; she had never been this bold before. "Why do you ask?" He said instead of answering.

"Because I want to know if you know your playing with me! First I think maybe he does like me, but then you go and do something to make me think that maybe you are just doing this as a friend and I am so confused!" Kagome ranted.

Kagome's frustrated scream broke him out of his shock. By than it was too late, she was running up the stairs as fast as she could. He didn't even have a chance to tell her the truth by the time she was gone.

End of chapter 12

HI! I'm alive and well, and updating! I hope you liked this chapter, hehe, cliffy's are fun.

I'm not going to do review responces this chapter, I just want to update and have you all happy! I guess I'll ttyl!!

heart

Skywolf

p.s. u kno u want to review, riiiiiiiiiiiiight?


	15. Chap 13: online time!

Chapter 13 

Kagome sat in her room sobbing. After the confrontation with Inuyasha she had sprinted straight up to her room. He had just starred ather, not saying anything. She knew it, he hated her. He had only liked her as a friend, and no he hated her. '_Well' _she thought '_I am never going to speak to him again, he probably hates me anyway.'_

"Kagome..." a voice whispered. Kagome jumped nearly a foot in the air from surprise.

"Wha...?" she started to say, than stopped when she saw who it was. Inuyasha stood in her window, look very confused.

"Why didn't you let me answer?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I already know your answer from your lack of an answer." Kagome sobbed.

"Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. "Your crying...please don't cry." Inuyasha whispered, reaching a hand out to wipe away her tears.

Kagome flinched away and whispered, "Please, your not helping me by being here. I-I'm already heart broken, don't make it worse."

"How can you be heart broken when you don't even know my reply?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you, your silence was answer enough!" Kagome growled.

"I was just shocked. If you had let me answer I would have told you that I kissed you because I like you, a lot." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome couldn't do anything but stare. She had thought he hated her, only to find out that it was the opposite. Inuyasha smiled and whispered, "Good old Kagome, always jumping to conclusions."

That startled a laugh out of Kagome, bringing her out of her shock. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Well I guess to the outside world nothing has changed, we are supposedly a couple remember? Now we just really are. Our relationship will change just a tad..." Inuyasha said, holding up his hand with he pointer finger and thumb pressed together.

Kagome snorted, "Just a little. So, what do we tell Sango and Miroku?"

"The truth I guess. And I was wondering..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome prompted.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. (a/n de ja vu anyone? . I feel so cheep, copying myself...)

"Yea you can." Kagome said with a blush.

Their faces were inches apart when...BANG! The door slammed open. "Kagome, who are you talking...oh, hello Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said, startled.

"Um...Mom I can explain..." Kagome started.

"That's alright, carry on." Mrs. Higurashi said, skipping out, "Just tell me when the wedding is!" She yelled back in a sing-song voice.

Kagome just stared after her with wide eyes. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek and then Inuyasha was also gone. Kagome sighed and sat down in her computer chair and logged on to her AIM account.

(ok, here's who everyone is

Kagome- Mikogrl555

Inuyasha- GrumpyPuppy

Sango- ViolentChicken

Miroku- LecherKing)

ViolentChicken- OMG! You will NEVER guess what happened.

Mikogrl555- what??

ViolentChicken- Miroku KISSED ME! And I let him too...

Mikogrl555- ...

Mikogrl555- I KNE U LIKED HIM!

ViolentChicken- oh shut up u!

Mikogrl555- lol, sorry but guess what

ViolentChicken- what?

Mikogrl555- inuyasha likes me too!!

ViolentChicken- NO WAY!!

A buddy chat invite popped up on Kagome's computer. She opened it to see that Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were already there.

GrumpyPuppy- so...HI!!

Mikogirl555-lol, HI!!

LecherKing- wow, u r both waaaaaay to peppy

ViolentChicken- ::mutters under breath:: I wonder why... 

LecherKing- ::raises eyebrow:: what?

Mikogrl555- nothing

ViolentChicken- nothing .

GrumpyPuppy- anyway...I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to see a movie tomorrow?

LecherKing-sure

Mikogrl555- love to

ViolentChicken- sounds like fun!

Mikogrl555- g2g take a shower, tell me details later!

With that Kagome logged off and went to take a shower. '_I wonder if this paint will come out easily...' _


End file.
